


Caravaggio

by redtulipslove



Series: Running Circles Around Time [13]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Kissing, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, love through art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtulipslove/pseuds/redtulipslove
Summary: Elio takes Oliver on a trip and they talk about art.Oliver's POV.
Relationships: Oliver & Elio Perlman, Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: Running Circles Around Time [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103292
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47





	Caravaggio

**Author's Note:**

> Elio and Oliver were not meant to end up where they do in this story. But things took a turn when I discovered there is a town, north of Crema, named Caravaggio. I didn't have much choice but to delve into his world once I knew that.

It is a quiet and warm sun-filled morning and I am standing next to Elio, in front of a building I have never seen before. I’m happy and excited – happy to be here with him, and excited he’s brought me. 

I had felt Elio’s eyes on me when the town sign had come into view an hour into our journey. Samuel had kindly offered the use of his car during dinner the night before. Elio had given little away, to his father or to me, as to what he wanted it for. His eyes danced with mischief, and I could have kissed him, despite a nagging suspicion I knew what he had planned. When Samuel looked at me for clarification, I shrugged my shoulders hoping my nonchalance proved convincing. Inside, butterflies were wildly flapping their wings.

When the car was parked, I turned to Elio, unable to keep from smiling.

"You remember now," he said.

"I remember now," I replied, unable to resist flicking a stray curl away from his face. "We were lying in the villa grounds, watching the sunset."

He nodded, leaning into my hand.

"You told me about this place," I said, "and that you wanted to bring me here. I've been so caught up with my manuscript, I'd let it slip my mind."

"So it's still a kind of surprise?"

"The best kind of surprise," I reassured him. He leaned in and kissed me softly on the mouth. I pulled him to me, and the kisses quickly intensified.

We had stopped before things got out of hand, and turned our attention to what we were there to see. Weaving through narrow and cobbled-stoned streets, both of us marvelled at the architecture on display. Although my time in Italy had been mainly confined to Crema, I had grown to admire and appreciate the town’s history, and Italian architecture in general. 

After stopping for a quick cappuccino, we found ourselves in the central square of the Old Town. On the south side stood a building whose portico reminded me of similar buildings that surrounded the Piazza Duomo in Crema. The plaque displayed by the main entrance to described the Palazzo Gallavresi as dating back to the 13th century. There was an old, timeless feel to the place, and I felt strangely at home.

We stepped inside, and were greeted by an imposing grand staircase, embellished with a painted sky.

"Wow," I said, looking up. "Is this what you wanted me to see?"

Elio smiled sheepishly. "Not just this," he said. "The building is mainly used as the town hall, but it's also home to the Biblioteca Civica, and that's where I want to take you."

"Show me the way," I said, touched and excited by his plan.

He led me through solemn hallways, adorned with high ceilings and long arched windows. When we reached the library, I was met by a room full of imposing and grand floor-to-ceiling book shelves, sealed by a domed ceiling with ornate baroque decorations and wrought-iron chandeliers. Shafts of light streamed through the skylights and the hushed atmosphere was a marked contrast to the noise outside. It felt like stepping into a world a thousand years old.

We meandered our way around, taking time to browse, explore and touch the smooth bindings of ancient, new and rare books. Elio was as enthralled as I was, a look of wonder and awe on his face. I caught his eye now and again, and the smile he gave me made my heart leap. 

_This boy is mine._

I dragged my eyes away to continue perusing the endless shelves. I was drawn to a hardback book that sat in the Art History section. I pulled it out and stared at the front cover. It showed a painting of a young man, naked except for a red sheet draped around his body. He was reclining on the ground, with his focus somewhere in the distance. His hair was short and dark, and his face soft in contemplation. 

I looked for Elio, who was further ahead.

"You found something?" he asked when I reached him. I showed him the book cover.

"That's the book I was hoping you'd find," he said, giving me a look of delighted satisfaction.

"Seems we have a lot of the same things on our minds," I replied, leaning in close.

"Seems we do," he said. 

I couldn’t get enough of him today.

"I know this isn't your area of interest or research," he continued.

"That doesn't mean I'm not curious," I interruped. "if you’re interested in it, then I want to be too.”

"Follow me, then," he said. 

I didn’t argue.

Further along was a door leading to a reading room, and Elio was already walking inside. There were several small, private booths lining the back wall, and he disappeared behind the farthest one. I followed him and he grabbed my arm as soon as I was within reach, and kissed me. The room was empty bar a few students working further along, so I knew we were alone. His lips were warm and inviting and I couldn’t resist him. I wrapped my arm around his waist. I wanted him close to me. We shared gentle, soft kisses, and then smile languidly at each other. I brought my hand to his hair, and kissed a curl. He acquiesced because he liked to be petted in that way. 

We eventually sat down and I placed the book on the table.

"There can't be many artists who have a town named after them," I said.

"That isn't his real name," Elio explained. "His real name is Michaelangelo Merisi, but since he was rumoured to have been born here, that's the name he's been given." I gave him an encouraging look and he continued. 

"He had an eventful life, and was often involved in brawls, one which led him to flee Rome for Naples after being accused of murder. He died when he was only 38 – some say a fever killed him, others say he was murdered.”

I gazed at Elio, equally overawed by his beauty and his brain.

"Is there anything you don't know?" I said. His eyes lit up as we both remembered when those words were first spoken - on the day that changed everything.

"I know that having a Professor for a Father can have it's advantages," he said, deflecting praise in his usual way.

I leaned in closer. "And I know that I could listen to you talk all day," I said, with intent. I found myself strangely aroused by being so close to Elio in that place. He opened the book and we silently scanned the pages. I moved closer to him and rested my hand on his thigh. 

"Some of his paintings are so violent, and yet still incredibly striking," I said. Our heads were close to each other and my words were reduced to a soft hush.

"He was expressing his feelings through his art," Elio continued. He rolled his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm stating the obvious to someone as intelligent as you, when you would have reached that conclusion all by yourself."

"Who says I would? Keep turning the pages," I demanded. The next page showed a black-haired boy holding a basket of fruit. A line in the description caught my eye. 

_“the basket contains a great many fruits, including a bi-coloured peach with a bright red blush”_

My mind drifted to a dusty attic, a half naked Elio and a bruised peach full of his cum. My cock throbbed as I remembered how desperate I was to eat it.

I brought my finger to the page and touched the bare shoulder of the boy in the painting. I traced the shape of the models arm, and stroked it repeatedly, whilst my other hand did the same on Elio’s thigh. 

"There were rumours about Caravaggio's sexuality," he whispered. He moved slightly so his body was flush against mine. Underneath the table, our feet were tangled  
together.

"Is that right?" I said, absently. His foot was rubbing against my shin, in sync with my hand as it massaged his thigh.

"Admiring the human form wasn't unusual during that time. He just admired it in more ways than others."

"Admiring the human form is an art in itself," I said, lost in thought. 

“Generality is the enemy of art,” he said. “So he’s trying to make it as intricate and detailed as possible.”

“I think he’s succeeded,” I said, in admiration of Elio’s beguiling intelligence as much as the artist's talent. 

Elio turned the pages until he landed on one showing the same painting as the one on the cover, and we both stared at the boy on the page. 

"It was rumoured that the model for all these John the Baptist portraits was Caravaggio's assistant – another of his casual conquests."

"I'd say it was more than casual judging by this," I suggested. 

The model appears relaxed, but the pose and the flesh on show suggests something more. 

In the description, a detail struck me. 

_“Raiments of camel’s hair, and a leather girdle about his loins; and his meat was locusts and wild honey.”___

_ _"Have you noticed how there's always skin on show?" I asked, images of a naked Elio filling my mind._ _

_ _ "I can’t say I blame him. I think Caravaggio had a keen eye for the naked male form."_ _

_ _"Almost naked," he said, indicating the red sheet thrown around the model's lower body. "There needs to be something left to the imagination.” _ _

_ _"I think my imagination is getting a free show today," I said. "But I'm sure that wasn't the artist's intention."_ _

_ _"Its important for your mind to go where it takes you," said Elio._ _

_ _"And where is your mind going?"_ _

_ _"Probably the same place as yours."_ _

_ _We locked eyes and he kissed me again. A quick one this time. I was desperate for more, and he knew it. We looked at more pages, but I sensed Elio was as keyed up as I was His close proximity was proving more difficult than I could have imagined, but another portrait caught our attention._ _

_ _It was a dark scene except for the bright red sheet and white cloth the boy was wrapped in. The model’s chest was bare, and his pale skin brightly lit against the dark canvas. Though his his face was half hidden in shadow, I see the dark curls that shrouded his face, and was stunned by the model's soft beauty._ _

_ _"He liked painting males with short dark curly hair,” I observe. “He was ahead of his time in taste and of what's good." I was sure Elio would understand the intention of my words, despite his apparent concentration. I gave in to temptation, and brought my hand to his hair, twisting a finger around one of his wayward curls._ _

_ _"You like my curls?" he asked, looking up at me._ _

_ _"I like more than just your curls," I replied._ _

_ _I licked the skin behind his ear. His moan shot directly to my cock. _ _

_ _I was left speechless as he brought his mouth to mine and kissed me with fervour and intention. I responded in kind and pressed my tongue inside his mouth, hungry for more._ _

_ _My hands were all over him. I was aware of where we were, but was unable to pull away. I wanted him then and there. _ _

_ _There were sudden sounds of voices coming closer, so we pulled apart and attempted to gather our composure. _ _

_ _“Should we go?” asked Elio, who sounded as desperate as I felt in that moment._ _

_ _I nodded in agreement and we left the library, walked back through the hallways and out of the building, into the blinding sunlight. There was a journey to endure back to the villa, and I spent the time planning my seduction. _ _

_ _All I needed was a red sheet, a dusty attic floor, and a boy with dark curly hair._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> The paintings mentioned in the story are:  
1\. Boy with a basket of fruit  
2\. Reclining Baptist  
3\. John the Baptist (John in the wilderness)
> 
> It was hard to choose three as they are all incredible and all have a likeness for a certain French-American actor with black curly hair.


End file.
